


Suddenly Sick

by Groot_Is_God



Series: Nov(emeto)ber 2018 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mission Fic, Sickfic, Vomiting, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: Ever since the serum Steve had gotten sick really quickly, which becomes a slight problem when he gets sick out of the blue during a battle.Nov(emeto)ber Day 3: Sick Without Warning





	Suddenly Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is really choppy but its probably not, its probably just me. 
> 
> This is based off of a post on Tumblr (I think it was by taylortut but I'm not positive) where it described how Steve got sick really suddenly since the serum and I've always wanted to write something with it but never really had the drive to until this prompt and I was like "Hey I can use this!" *gives self high five cause why not*

Steve had been extremely lucky while with the Avengers regarding sickness. Meaning, since being with the Avengers he hadn’t gotten sick.

This in all, was probably a good thing as ever since the serum he had always gotten sick suddenly and his symptoms had always progressed quickly. Now for a normal human being suddenly and quickly progressing meant sneezing and congestion one day, and then the full-blown cold the next, then other symptoms trickling in afterwards. But for Steve it was so, so much worse. He could feel find one minute, then an hour later have a 101.5-degree fever, which effectively drained all his energy.

He knew that his luck was bound to run out eventually, but he hadn’t bargained on it running out in the middle of a mildly intense battle against some highly advanced robots in the middle of Manhattan.

Steve threw his shield at a group of robots and watched as is boomeranged around them, knocking them down. As he caught the shield, his body broke out in a hot sweat, the first warning sign of impending doom, or in this case, illness. But seeing as they were in the middle of battle, it wasn’t uncommon for Steve to sweat so he shoved the feeling off.

“On your left capsicle!” Tony called, swooping down and blasting a few robots as Steve threw his shield again, knocking the remaining ones down. A chill ran through Steve’s body, contradicting his previous feeling of heat. He knew in the back of his mind what that meant, but he pushed it aside to focus at the task at hand.

“How many of these things are left?” Steve inquired, looking around the street where he was fighting. He couldn’t spot any more in his immediate vicinity but could hear sounds of something hitting the robot’s metal exterior coming from the surrounding streets.

“A handful.” Was Clint’s helpful reply. Steve rolled his eyes and began to jog towards where Clint was perched when a cold sweat erupted on the back of his neck. He cursed quietly, but apparently not quietly enough as he could feel Stark’s amused glance from where he was standing.

“What’s up Cap?” Tony asked, his voice light with humor.

“I- Uhh…” Steve stammered, his face suddenly warm. Vomit rose into his throat and he hunched over just as he heaved. Vomit splattered onto the pavement, splashing onto his boots and pants. Chunks swirled as the puddle grew, forcing Steve to close his eyes. Bile stung his raw throat, causing him to wince in pain.

“Cap, are you sick?” Clint questioned incredulously.

“Maybe?” Steve answered uncertainly, voice strained from vomiting and exhaustion.

“What do you mean maybe?” Tony demanded in a firm but caring and concerned manner.

“Clint, can you cover the rest of the robots?”

“Yeah.”

“Get sick- Really fast.” Steve choked out, heaving again. Tony landed next to him and watched awkwardly as his friend vomited. He opened his mouth to say something once Steve looked like he was done, but instead of straitening up the blond seemed to just tip over. Tony’s reflexes kicked in and he grabbed his friend before he fell face first into his own vomit. Holding tightly onto Steve, Tony moved to the side and set him down carefully on the ground. Steve curled up into a sort of ball shape, his face turned towards the ground.

"Steve?" Tony coaxed, slightly panicked.

"Tired." Steve mumbled, being sick having taken all his energy away.

“Jarvis check Steve’s file for anything like this.” Tony commanded looking down at the soldier in concern.

“Sir, Captain Rogers has requested you do not view his file.” Jarvis reported almost instantaneously.

“Jarvis,” Tony warned, “Get me the information or I will stick you in the toaster for a month.”

Jarvis complied and explained to Tony how quickly Steve’s illnesses progressed and that, while for a normal person this would probably warrant a doctor’s visit, it was a completely normal reaction to the flu for Steve.

“So, he really is just sick.” Clint repeated, sounding somewhat doubtful.

“Seems that way.” Tony replied mimicking Clint’s skepticism.

“We’re going to watch him just to make sure though, right?” Clint reasoned.

“Definitely.” Tony confirmed, picking Steve up and fly towards the tower. It didn’t matter if this was normal for Steve, it was something they were going to make sure he didn’t have to go through alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr for more wacky stuff! - groot-is-god.tumblr.com


End file.
